


Enjaulado

by river7black



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river7black/pseuds/river7black
Summary: La vida de Alice hace tiempo que ha perdido su brillo, es monótona, gris y sin perspectivas de mejorar. Al menos, hasta que un alto rango militar le hace una propuesta que no puede rechazar: sus sueños hechos realidad a cambio de ocuparse de una celda muy especial con un preso muy particular.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Enjaulado

CAPITULO I: LA SUERTE SIEMPRE ES RELATIVA

Se sentía como pez fuera del agua, llevaba casi dos años trabajando en el Pentágono y estaba reviviendo la misma sensación que el primer día que EcoClean la derivo allí.  
Impactante, robusto y gigantesco, el complejo de edificios se levantaba en gris cemento y piedra. Los funcionarios trajeados entraban y salían a toda velocidad completamente separados de los miles de turistas que se agolpaban entre flases de fotos y visitas guiadas al otro lado del complejo. 

Pero en esta ocasión, era peor, mucho peor. No iba a su querida planta quinta, donde conocía cada azulejo y esquina; quien tiraba los papeles por el suelo y quien los ordenaba y arrojaba a la papelera. Era un piso tranquilo, burocrático, simples oficinistas moviendo papeles y atendiendo al teléfono todo el día.

En cambio, la habían citado en la Segunda Planta del departamento Militar de Asuntos Especiales, uno de los más restringidos de todo el Pentágono. La citación indicaba que la recibiría el coronel Harper.

Se preguntaba que podía querer un coronel del Ministerio de Defensa de la chica que limpiaba las oficinas y como suponía, no iba a ser algo de lo que se alegrase.

Alice estaba nerviosa, se había esforzado en tener un aspecto presentable esa mañana: El cabello recogido en un moño elegante en la nuca que le picaba horrores, la ropa formal, limpia y sin arrugas. Incluso se había maquillado un poco, lo que era toda una novedad. 

Llegó a un recibidor donde una secretaria le comunicó que el coronel estaba en el sótano tercero, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de lo que fuese que hacía tras el alto mostrador.

\- ¿Sabe porque me ha citado el coronel? – preguntó retorciéndose las manos nerviosas.

“El cabo Farrow la acompañará” respondió la secretaria mascando chicle sonoramente con la boca abierta. No obtuvo más respuesta.

Alice forzó una leve sonrisa educada y obedeció sumisa.

El soldado la escoltó hacia allí, pasando en el camino varios controles identificativos y de metales cada vez más exhaustivos, haciendo oídos sordos a sus preguntas.

Estaba inquieta por el militar que la ignoraba deliberadamente llevándola por largos pasillos de cemento con puertas automáticas escoltadas por soldados. De pronto lo comprendió, que no solo era una zona más del Pentágono, si no que era “la zona” aquella de la que todos los medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco tras el “suceso”, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, el asesino del presidente, el hombre con extraños poderes.

El coronel la había recibido en una pequeña sala de reuniones sin ventanas. Había sido franco y veloz en sus explicaciones y al verle la cara de susto había bajado el tono a uno mucho más camelador y convincente invitándola a dar un paseo por las instalaciones.

El pasillo por el que se adentraban era tan blanco y luminoso que casi le dañaba la vista, un espacio diáfano y minimalista que se extendía hasta una nueva puerta de metal blindado, un nuevo nivel de Seguridad. 

Se había quejado, aunque sus leves protestes cayesen en saco roto, la suave replica había consistido en un buen aumento de sueldo y una seguridad que le habían garantizado una y otra vez.

Como negarse ante un hombre de tanta presencia, le resultaba difícil expresar sus dudas sobre ese uniforme militar plagado de medallas relucientes y la pose recta y orgullosa que las lucía.

\- Como ves, todo el conducto carece nada metal, ha sido todo un reto de ingeniería, es la celda más segura del mundo con toda clase de medidas añadidas dadas las habilidades de nuestro preso. - explicó mientras se paseaba por la habitación con las manos a la espalda.

Coronel William Harper, le parecía muy joven para su rango, sobre el final de la treintena, aunque lucia las sienes plateadas, líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y mandíbula cuadrada.  
Tenía justo la pinta que Alice esperaba que tuviese alguien como él.

\- No habrá guardias custodiando la celda solo el agente que le llevara la bandeja de comida, es un hombre peligroso con una habilidad aún más peligrosa dados los tiempos que corren, todo contiene metal, a pesar de los controles de seguridad... en fin los técnicos han sugerido que cuanta menos presencia humana esté en contacto con él mejor para todos – frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mostrando su descontento, le dio la sensación de que iba a empezar a despotricar sobre incompetencias y culpas, pero relajo el gesto y volvió a dirigirse a ella en el mismo tono afable y conciliador. - Dado tu ejemplar expediente eres la candidata ideal para el puesto, estamos dispuestos a reducir tu zona de trabajo y limitarla solo a esta planta y con el aumento de sueldo no veo el porqué de tu reticencia. –

Estaba nerviosa, este lugar no le gustaba, el plástico, el blanco nuclear por todas partes y la celda, un agujero en el suelo de paredes transparentes y cadenas, de tela y plástico, pero cadenas, al fin y al cabo.

\- Estuve seis meses en la Prisión de Waterloo – empezó a explicarse.

\- Lo sabemos, es otro de los motivos por los que eres la ideal para el puesto – la interrumpió él mirándola con atención, descansaba ambas manos tras la espalda. Alice se fijó en sus zapatos, brillaban tanto que reflejaban la luz. 

\- Pedí a Acocean el traslado, aborrecía tratar con presos, me causa cierta ansiedad ver hombres encerrados – prosiguió sintiéndose ridícula a medida que lo decía.

El coronel Harper emitió un suspiro cansado antes de darle la espalda situándose frente a la celda.

\- He visto tu expediente, eres muy joven y sé que no estarás toda la vida fregando suelos, no eres madre soltera, ni tienes cargas familiares importantes, salvo una considerable deuda en gastos médicos. Mis condolencias, es muy injusto que una chica tan joven enfermara de ese modo, a mi cuñado se lo detectaron hace unas semanas, cáncer de huesos, mi mujer está destrozada. – posó la mano en su hombre y la miro conciliador – En fin, menos horas y más dinero, una buena posibilidad para cerrar este negro capitulo y seguir con tu vida, podrías seguir estudiando, el pentágono tiene planes de ayuda para sus trabajadores, cursos, becas, esas cosas.

\- Los conozco, pero yo no soy trabajadora del pentágono sino de EcoClean, los pedí el año pasado y me dijeron que no podía solicitarlos por pertenecer a una empresa externa- replicó ella.

\- Si aceptas, me encargare de que no solo optes a ello, si no que te lo concedan. Eres la única empleada de la limpieza con experiencia con presos y te quiero en este puesto. ¿Qué me dice señorita Berry? -

Estrechó su mano con desgana, mostrando su consentimiento, El coronel siguió parloteando acerca de su horario flexible y las increíbles medidas de seguridad, tendría un psicólogo a su disposición en caso de sentirse abrumada, habría cámaras controlando los pasillos 24 horas y que toda la planta estaba preparada para inundarse en caso de intento de fuga.

Alice dejo de escucharlo, un leve pitido en sus oídos la había desconectado y solo podía mirar la blanca y nívea celda donde no había nada que pudiese ocultarla de la mirada distante de Erik Lehnsherr.

Su celda era un agujero mugriento, las paredes de vidrio hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser transparentes, múltiples objetos se arremolinaban en el suelo: cintas de tela, bandejas de comida.   
El señor Lehnsherr no era la excepción, por el polvo acumulado supo que llevaba años encerrado.  
“Me pregunto quién estaría al mando de su aseo personal antes de hoy” Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, la barba y el cabello estaban largos y se fusionaban en una maraña de pelo enredado, sus ojos se cruzaron y bajo la vista temerosa.

“Nos estará escuchando" se preguntó algo asustada.

\- Magnifico- exclamó el militar frotándose las palmas con entusiasmo – vamos a la enfermería a que le tomen una muestra de sangre y demás, y habremos acabado. Ha tomado la decisión correcta señorita Berry. –   
\- Pase la revisión médica hace solo unas semanas – comentó ella.  
\- Este departamento pertenece a Defensa, ya sabe, a los burócratas les encanta complicarlo todo. Sígame, después la acompañare a que la informen sobre esas ayudas.  
\- Tengo fobia a las agujas, pánico mas bien. Necesito tomarme tranquilizantes y mentalizarme, no le importa que venga mañana por la mañana en el horario que usted me indique. –   
\- No, ha de hacerse ahora – replicó cortante.  
\- Pero señor...- 

El coronel paró en seco y la agarró del brazo con suavidad, pero contundencia.

\- Mire, no va a salir de aquí hasta que no le saquemos sangre, ni para ir al baño, entendido. La atiborrare a Valium si hace falta- 

La comprensión fue una jarra de agua fría. 

\- Piensa que puedo ser como él – susurro incrédulo.   
\- El riesgo no es cero, esta situación es delicada y tomaremos las medidas que sea preciso, ahora acompáñeme –   
\- ¿Entonces hay más como él? – preguntó curiosa.  
\- A partir del lunes podrá preguntárselo usted misma, eso estaría bien, si se hace su amiga y le sonsaca información, le aseguro que se la pagaré a precio de oro. Ese canalla parece haber perdido el habla. 

Horas más tarde, con dos calmantes en la sangre, había firmado un contrato, cientos de documentos de confidencialidad y se entrevistó en ese mismo momento con la directora del Plan de ayudas del Pentágono, una señora cincuentona y muy agradable que le dejo claro que aprobaría cualquiera de los Planes que solicitase. Se lo agradeció en demasía con la somnolienta felicidad que dan los tranquilizantes.

Tras coger dos líneas de metro y un autobús subió a su diminuto apartamento en el barrio más barato de la ciudad con las drogas desapareciendo de su organismo y una carpeta enorme a reventar de información. Escucho otra vez los gritos de su vecina y empezó a sentirle a salvo, lejos de esa horrible jaula blanca y de la sonrisa embaucadora del coronel. 

Tras leerse la pila de formularios y ofertas de planes empezó a animarse poco a poco, tenía el futuro solucionado, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, que tantas veces le habían negado estaba al alcance de su mano. 

“Soy una miedica irremediable, solo es un hombre y no es como si no se lo mereciese”   
..  
..  
..  
No se lo había contado a nadie en todo el fin de semana, se había quedado haciendo números y repasando minuciosamente las ofertas de estudio a las que optaba, sin poder creerse su suerte.  
El domingo antes de enfrentarse a su última noche antes de su nuevo destino, mientras hacia la cena llamo a su mejor y única amiga Chloe quien llevaba un par de años residiendo en Nueva York.

\- ¿Alice no deberías estar trabajando? – Le preguntó sorprendida. Se apresuró a explicárselo todo mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas, un feo vicio que no terminaba de corregir.

\- ¿Pero es estupendo, ya era hora que te visitase el duendecillo de la buena suerte, y cual has escogido? -  
\- El más amplio, la beca es muy generosa y no tengo que pagar nada, me incorporarse en el siguiente curso. Es para trabajar en el Servicio Histórico del Pentágono, en el área de Bibliotecas. – se apresuró a responder.  
\- ¿Bibliotecas? ¿Solo tú elegirías algo tan aburrido, no hay nada de espía o agente del Área 51?  
\- Pero Chloe tengo que estar con Magneto, bueno el señor Lehnsherr - se quejó Alice  
\- ¿Y qué? Has dicho que la seguridad es máxima, además, tu decías que la cárcel te daba mal rollo por el tema de los presos Alice, pero este no es un pobre padre de familia obligado a delinquir para darle pan a sus hijos, es el psicópata que mató al presidente, no le hables, limpia y vete a casa a seguir con tu vida. - sentenció.

Adoraba a Chloe por la alegre simplicidad con la que llenaba sus días, por el modo inherente y natural en que transformada los problemas en simples trámites cuando a ella le ocurría justo lo contrario, todo se le hacía más grande y complicado.  
\- Tienes razón, tratare de enfocarlo de ese modo –  
\- Es malvado Ali, que seas su cuidadora ya es más de lo que merece. Que le den-   
\- Te quiero Chloe – añadió con una sonrisa sin dejar de hacerles carantoñas a su perezoso gato el Sr Darcy.

Continuaron hablando un buen rato más, acerca de Chloe y su emocionante vida de policía en Nueva York, de un viaje para verse que siempre se posponía en el tiempo y de lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

Cuando colgó se sentía mucho más relajada, más optimista, con ganas de comerse el mundo. Ni siquiera se acordará de su nueva tarea, estaba centrada directamente en el periodo en que no tuviese que fregar la celda de un terrorista, ni la de nadie más.   
\- Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez más cosas empiecen a mejorar – les dijo a sus gatitos Darcy y Elizabeth que maullaron como respuesta.

Tres horas después dando vueltas por la cama sus buenos pensamientos empezaban a desvanecerse.  
No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba aún oscuro cuando se bebía ingentes cantidades de café aguado y bajó a su lugar favorito del barrio: la Librería-biblioteca de Antuan Ollard.

El Sr Ollard era un emigrante francés que se acercaba a la tercera edad, demasiado alto para no tener carne sobre los huesos y con unos ojillos brillantes surcados de arrugas que la recibían como si fuese parte de su familia. 

Su pequeño negocio recibía una mísera subvención y algunos libros viejos y raídos por estar incluida en la lista de bibliotecas municipales. 

\- ¡Señorita Berry, que temprano viene hoy! – exclamó sonriente atusándose el poco pelo que le quedaba – ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Acabo de levantar la persiana –   
\- Es un poco extraño, quería consultar la sección de prensa, buscaba información sobre el suceso de hace unos pocos años, quería todo lo relacionado con Erik Lehnsser – 

El hombre alzó las cejas despobladas sorprendido.

\- Hay algo aquí y allá, ese indeseable levanto un gran revuelo, siéntese querida, ¿ha desayunado ya? Tengo algún que otro bollito por aquí y le puedo hacer algo de café ahora que no hay nadie - le ofreció abandonando a un lado los papeles en los que tenía inmensa su ganchuda nariz  
\- Se lo agradezco, pero ya he tomado algo, solo son unas consultas antes de trabajar, tengo un par de horas libres. - respondió Alice sonriente.   
\- Muy bien, se lo muestro. La información está algo dispersa. Vamos a ver que sacamos - 

Horas más tarde Alice jadeaba sin resuello mientras corría hacia el autobús, la lectura la había absorbido tanto como horrorizado, pero tras decenas de artículos se había forjado su propia opinión, su preso era un ser humano tan despreciable como excepcional.

“Manipular el metal a voluntad” reflexionó mirando a su alrededor asombrada. Posase donde posase la vista todo contenía metal: las joyas de la gente, los coches, los bolígrafos de los ejecutivos, las armas, la cubertería…las posibilidades eran ilimitadas. “Tener una habilidad tan excepcional y usarla para asesinar a un político y dar con sus huesos en la cárcel de por vida, menudo desperdicio” 

.  
.  
.

Ella quería ser una mujer optimista, lo había sido antes de que el cáncer emponzoñase a su madre y a su hermana, antes de que la vida la cubriese de deudas y el brillante futuro que le prometieron de niña se cambiase por un cubo y una fregona a tan tierna edad.

Quería ser positiva, pero a veces se lo ponían ciertamente complicado.

\- Pero coronel Harper, me dijo que sería uno de sus agentes quien le llevaría la comida – exclamó – En el contrato no entraba dentro de mis funciones, además me redujo el horario, ese hombre no va a hacer todas sus comidas en las ocho horas que trabajo aquí – exclamó indignada hacía el militar.

\- Ese hombre es el mayor criminal del mundo, que se dé con un canto en los dientes por tener alguna – replicó él. 

El amable y comprensivo William Harper había dado paso a una versión más dura y seguramente más auténtica de sí mismo, los mismos ojos de piedra que habían insinuado que podría ser como “ellos”. Alice se mordió la lengua, estaba claro que no iba a lograr nada discutiendo.

En un despacho amplio, con miles de papeles acumulados en el escritorio, una belleza de madera de cerezo como escritorio y decenas de títulos colgados en las paredes, la sentó examinando sus formularios.

\- Servicio de Bibliotecas, no suena demasiado emocionante, tal vez por eso le desagrade tanto el trabajo, es mucho más emocionante que limpiar despachos de oficinistas – comentó sarcástico, riéndose entre dientes, a lo que Alice frunció el ceño.

\- Aquí lo tiene, entrégueselo cuando acabe la jornada a Clarissa, la mujer que conoció el otro día, ¿Recuerda dónde está su despacho? Bien, pero el asunto de las comidas queda zanjado y apresúrese su nuevo preso sigue en ayunas y ya es mas de mediodía- La despidió.

“Genial, atado y hambriento.”

Se dirigió al nivel de máxima seguridad rápidamente allí la esperaban tres controles distintos antes de dejarla pasar, observó a media docena de guardias apostados en las distintas puertas y entonces llegó hasta sus blancos dominios, una especie de túnel larguísimo y al fondo la sala con la celda.

El acceso superior daba al techo de la celda donde deslizaban las bandejas de comida, había quedado en desuso desde este mismo día, el coronel había sido claro en sus competencias, solo utilizaría el acceso inferior.

\- Cabo Farrow, soy Alice Berry nos presentaron el viernes, soy la encargada de alimentar al preso y limpiar el conducto y la celda. El coronel Harper me indico que usted me enseñaría donde está el carro de la limpieza y supongo que también donde está la bandeja de las comidas.

Le resultaba gracioso que los militares se comportasen como si tuviesen perpetuamente una escoba metida por el trasero, el Cabo Farrow no la decepcionó y tras un automatizado gesto de saludo solo emitió un seco: “sígame”. Más joven y menos corpulento que el coronel, tenía el mismo rictus serio pero menoscabado por un rostro redondeado, orejas de soplillo y barbilla hundida.

El Cabo sin girarse a ver si cumplía su orden avanzó pasillo abajo con zancadas largas y rápidas hasta una puerta también blanca que pasaba casi desapercibida seguida de otras tantas.

\- Este es el cuarto de la limpieza, cogerá su carro y tras acabar lo dejara aquí; la puerta de la derecha es un baño y más adelante – cerró la puerta y siguió unos metros más – está la puerta donde guardamos entre otras cosas las bandejas de comida.

El cuarto era pequeño y como los otros dos también en blanco “no se calentaron mucho la cabeza con la decoración “Pensó sarcástica.

\- Esta es la nevera con las bandejas precocinadas, esta otra nevera es para los empleados – iba abriendo y señalando a medida que se explicaba – En este pequeño armario encontraba cubiertos, platos y servilletas, sobre un microondas de uso común, y una papelera. Cuando el sujeto acabe de comer recogerá la bandeja con los desperdicios y los tirará aquí bandeja incluida. La papelera tiene un depósito subterráneo de desechos que recogen los servicios municipales. Este cuarto es la antesala al acceso inferior. -

“Era su función “Se percató Alice “Él era el que tenía que alimentarlo y ahora me lo han endosado a mi “De pronto el cabo Farrow le empezó a caer muy gordo.

\- Pero si las bandejas son de plástico, ¿no se derretirán en el microondas? – se preguntó Alice  
Él se quedó mirándola con una cara un poco extraña antes de contestar.  
\- No tengo ni idea, déselas fría – le respondió antes de añadir – se fuese por mi Auschwitz sería un paseo por el parque  
\- ¿Auschwitz? – repitió extrañada  
\- Ya sabe, el campo de exterminio de los nazis, al parecer fue preso de unos de ellos, lleva la marca esa con números que les ponían. – explicó señalándose su propia muñeca. – Me contaron que algunos llegaron a comerse entre ellos – siguió socarrón – no se ponga a su alcance - 

Alice abrió los ojos atónita un momento antes de percatarse de que le estaba tomando el pelo y giró la cabeza con indignación. Aunque para sus adentros por primera vez se alegró de ser la elegida para alimentarlo, al menos con sus cuidados no se moriría de hambre, ni se comería las cosas frías, estaba claro que ese militar era un capullo.

“Normal que Guantánamo tenga la fama que tiene, si la dirigen estos animales”.

Al final de la habitación había una puerta y tras ella una rampa descendente que llevaba hasta la celda, todas las puertas se abrían con huella dactilar, pero le habían dicho que tenía el acceso restringido a las horas de trabajo.

\- Ahí está nuestra princesa – comento mordaz el militar.

Si el preso lo escuchó, no realizó gesto alguno, les daba la espalda en una celda poco espaciosa, con una cama y un inodoro.

\- No tiene útiles de aseo: ¿un cepillo de dientes, un peine, una toalla? ¿cómo se ducha? - El militar gruño impaciente como toda respuesta, caminando hacia el control de mandos.  
\- De eso que dices hay en los cajones de arriba, en cuanto a la ducha, observa, creo que esta justo en el punto perfecto, ven pequeña cenicienta – musito llamándola.  
Alice se acercó atentamente ignorado el apodo malintencionado.  
\- Observa, esto es la ducha, gradúas la temperatura y la presión... ¡Voila! –   
Un chorro de agua empezó a caer sobre la cabeza del Sr Lehnsherr que se movió rápidamente gateando, alejándose del chorro, el suelo tenía cierta inclinación de modo que el agua corrió hasta un pequeño desagüe en el suelo.   
El Cabo Farrow siguió instruyéndola ajeno al mohín de disgusto de Alice

\- No entres sin que se ponga las esposas al menos las de los pies, es este botón, él ya sabe dónde ha de colocarse, con este otro se le caen después. No te acerques a menos de dos metros, si te coge a ti, a mi o a quien sea, te quedas dentro con él. No hay opción de negociar. ¿Lo has entendido?  
\- ¿No tiene nada con lo que distraerse? - preguntó en voz baja. Le respondió con una risotada  
\- Puedes traerle revistas del corazón si quieres, todo lo que no sea metal, queremos que se quede aquí tranquilito, al menos hasta que nos den permiso para tratar de averiguar cómo hace lo que hace –   
\- Van a experimentar con seres humanos – se horrorizo.   
\- Si conseguimos que les den por el culo a los de los derechos humanos y bla bla bla, sí. - se giró golpeando con el dedo el cristal con sorna – ¿Lo oyes engendro? Te abriremos en canal y miraremos a ver que este hecho. Sobrevivir al del bigote para acabar aquí, los hay que no aprenden- Le gritó antes de estallar en secas risotadas.

¿Quién había puesto a este sujeto ahí? Se preguntó Alice escandalizada.

\- Bueno cenicienta, te dejo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no te acerques mucho al lobo y no te comerá – Y se marchó riéndose entre dientes de su propio chiste, dejándola con muchas preguntas sin formular.

Alice tras un par de minutos observando la espalda del mayor terrorista actual, volvió a subir por la rampa, fue a por el carro, en el pequeño cuarto encontró sabanas y toallas en abundancia de las que se abasteció, así como útiles de limpieza.   
Curioseó por la estancia de las bandejas mientras una de ellas por fortuna no se derretía en el microondas, y entre los armarios encontró bolsitas de gel y champú, un cepillo de dientes, dentífrico y una muda limpia excepto calcetines lo cual le extrañó. 

Sin estar en absoluto mentalizada se halló con el carro lleno hasta arriba frente al cristal, " el interno", se obligaba a llamarlo así algo que aprendió en su breve temporada de trabajo en la cárcel, estaba en el rincón más alejado tratando de escurrir su ropa con las manos, con el cabello oscuro pegado a la frente goteando por todas partes.

" Tengo que esposarle primero los pies” se dijo yendo al centro de mandos, se quedó allí sintiéndose un poco ridícula, al final impaciente golpeo el cristal para llamar su atención, por suerte funcionó y al tener su atención ya gritó " espósate los pies" acompañado de mímica.

El interno la obedeció colocándose justo al lado de la cama y haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.  
Estaba descalzo, ¿no le dan zapatos ni calcetines? Se dijo con extrañeza. 

Mientras colocaba su índice en el sensor y se iniciaba el complejo sistema de la puerta lo observó, lucía un par de feos moratones en el pómulo y la mandíbula que la hizo molestarse, estaba segura de que había sido ese idiota de Farrow y su complejo de Rambo.   
Avanzó insuflándose una seguridad en sí misma que no sentía en absoluto, tras ella se cerraron las puertas con un sonido ventosa que la sobresaltó.   
\- Déjame adivinar, eres nueva – dijo con sorna. Abrió los ojos asustada antes de desviar la mirada. – Un profundo hedor a humedad mezclado con sudor rancio y basura la hizo arrugar la nariz.   
\- No hablo contigo interno – le respondió mecánicamente tal y como lo hacía en la prisión de Waterlow.   
\- ¿Interno – farfulló con risa en la voz – ¿no intentaras despersonalizarme verdad? -   
Lo ignoró " no hables " se dijo, era más fácil si no decían nada.   
\- Colócate allí donde la ducha y no te muevas – indicó. La obedeció con presteza.   
Rápidamente quitó las sabanas, que dudaba que alguien hubiese cambiado aún por la peste que echaban y dejó encima las sabanas limpias, los utensilios que había encontrado: muda limpia, peine cepillo de dientes y la bandeja de comida que aún humeaba.   
\- Ven, ves comiendo que se te va a enfriar - dejo dos botellas de agua – guarda un poco para lavarte los dientes - añadió.   
Obedeció con algo de recelo, y cuando se sentó en la cama con la bandeja entre las piernas, Alice cruzo al otro lado y empezó primero a limpiar el inodoro enfundándose los guantes de plástico.  
El estado de la pequeña estancia era espantoso y se preguntó si nadie había hecho una limpieza a fondo del lugar en los años que llevaba preso: el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de mugre, el inodoro le levantó el estómago y la esquina del desagüe tenía florecimientos de moho y verdín.  
\- ¿Estáis jugando al poli bueno y poli malo verdad? Pues yo no tengo nada que deciros – espetó mientras empezaba a comer.  
Ella no se molestó en contestar, acabo de limpiar el inodoro y empezó a limpiar las paredes, maldiciendo a quien se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacer las paredes de cristal.

Estaba acabando de limpiar el suelo cuando acabo de comer, vio que cogió el cepillo y lo detuvo. 

\- Espera, ponte en ese lado primero – le marcó las instrucciones para acabar de limpiar lo antes posible.   
\- Voy a salir y ponte en la ducha, así que ves desnudándote, aquí está el jabón y todo eso y aquí te dejo las toallas -   
Pulso con el dedo y la puerta no se abrió, repitió la acción un par de veces sin resultado inquietándose y tratando de que no se diera cuenta.   
\- Tienes que decir que se abra, es un detector de voz, si estas asustada saltaran las alarmas, es infalible – le explicó él.

Volvió a pulsar respirando hondo y dijo "Abrir, ábrete " y se abrió, se giró para darle las gracias, pero se contuvo en el último instante, a los presos no hay que darles alas que, si no se suben a la chepa, se dijo acordándose de la instrucción para trabajar en la penitenciaria. 

Manipuló los controles imitando al Cabo Farrow hasta que un buen chorro de agua brotó del techo. Estaba desnudo enseñándole unas tensas y estupendas nalgas, desvió rápidamente la vista, graduó la temperatura hasta 26 grados y se acordó en el último instante de quitarle las esposas de los pies, un botón y caían al suelo.

A continuación, se giró y subió para limpiar toda la parte de arriba a conciencia, deseosa de no tener que limpiar la celda mientras el preso estaba mirándola.   
Regreso a los tres cuartos de hora y la ducha seguía corriendo, pero Erik Lehnsherr estaba sentado en la cama vestido y aseado observando sus nuevos utensilios como un niño después de navidad.   
Intentaba peinarse la enorme maraña de pelo que rodeaba toda su cabeza con gestos de frustración. “Nadie va a darle unas tijeras ni una cuchilla de afeitar” Se dijo Alice.

La rutina era todos los días igual, así paso la semana, todos los días hacia el camino a casa como un autómata, sintiendo una angustia creciente en el estómago.  
El señor Lehnsser no hizo ningún amago de iniciar conversación, pero todos los días soltaba algún comentario irónico o alguna puntilla sobre ella a la que no respondía. El jueves vislumbró nuevos moratones en la espalda que la hicieron rechinar los dientes.

Barajó el hablar con su superior para quejarse de los malos tratos, pero algo la detuvo. Y si Farrow o quien fuese se ensañaba más por la regañina, ahora que estaba ella a su cuidado tal vez solo fuese cuestión de tiempo que lo dejara en paz.

Era viernes por la noche y tenía el fin de semana libre, el nudo era mayor y apenas logró aguantar a llegar a casa para llamar a Chloe.  
\- ¿Bueno cuéntame que tal ha ido? – pregunto su amiga. Las lágrimas ya empañaban sus ojos.   
\- Tengo que dejarlo – lloriqueó al auricular  
\- ¿Así de mal? Es tu primera semana, mejorará – la animo.  
\- No – exclamó – es horrible, lo tienen atado como a un animal, le pegan, no le dan casi de comer. Es inhumano –  
\- Exacto – apostilló – no seas tan blanda Ali, no es una persona como tú y como yo. Es un monstruo que mató al presidente -  
\- No parece un monstruo – se quejó en voz baja – solo parece un hombre enjaulado y maltratado-   
\- Pues no lo es – sentenció muy seria – Y no quiero que se te olvide, es peligroso y no quiero que te haga daño. Dios seguramente podría matarte con un clip. Así que ten mucho cuidado. –   
\- No creo que pueda soportar hacer esto todos los días – confesó Alice.  
\- Piensa en lo que ganas, incluso en lo que gana él. Dudo que nadie cuide de sus necesidades como haces tú –   
\- No sé cómo hacer mi trabajo sin sentirme cómplice de torturar a un ser humano. Sabes cómo me sentía en la prisión de Waterlow, esto es como un millón de veces peor –   
\- No eres cómplice de nada –   
\- Ya, seguro que eso es lo que se decían las limpiadoras de Auschwitz – susurró deprimida   
\- ¿De qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Llévale chocolate si te hace sentir mejor lo que quiero es que no te acerques a él –  
\- No voy a acercarme, no soy idiota – farfulló entre suspiros.  
Se quedaron calladas unos instantes.  
\- Nada es gratis en este mundo. Pagas un precio y recibes una recompensa. El precio puede ser duro e injusto, pero llegara el premio. Piensa que trabajas en un zoo y él es un tigre enorme y agresivo, llévale chuches si te hace sentir más humana pero no te olvides con quien tratas –   
\- Está bien – susurró Alice recomponiéndose – Puedo con esto. Solo ha sido una semana horrible. –   
\- Lo sé- la consoló Chloe– te echo de menos –  
\- Y yo – le confesó respirando hondamente – cuéntame cosas de tu emocionante vida en Nueva York – le pidió  
\- No es tan emocionante. He conocido a un hombre, George y es fantástico – empezó Chloe.  
Alice se acomodó en el sofá cubriéndose con la manta sin dejar de escucharla, cuando algo la entusiasmaba escupía las palabras a una velocidad de órdago, mezclando ideas, dudas y fantasías en un entretenido popurrí que la relajaba y distanciaba.  
\- ¿Casado? – la interrumpió sorprendida – pero Chloe eso es –   
\- ¿Horrible verdad? – río su amiga – Ya lo sé, no es como si lo hubiese hecho aposta, pero su mujer es una auténtica bruja, pobre Georgie lleva años pidiéndole el divorcio, sería distinto si fuesen un matrimonio de verdad –   
\- ¿Y no lo son? – preguntó   
\- Que va, se odian, tienen una mocosa insoportable y un caserón que pagó George y no piensa regalarle a esa sanguijuela. En cambio, a mí me trata como a una reina, si vieses el sitio al que me llevó a cenar ayer, solo el champan costaba más que mi alquiler – río animada.

Alice no la frenó, ni le confesó las dudas acerca de ese George o que todo parecía demasiado sacado de un culebrón para que acabase bien, Chloe no la escucharía, se enfadaría y pondría a la defensiva.   
Siempre había sido así, su madre de niñas la llamaba la Terremoto, terca como una mula y con una vitalidad que hacía temblar a quien se le pusiese enfrente.   
45 minutos después del tal George se despidieron cariñosamente y se quedó sola con Darcy y Elizabeth haciéndose arrumacos a sus pies.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó con el sol a su espalda y la espalda dolorida de haber dormido en el sofá, refunfuñando se levantó echando un vistazo a la casa: cacharros sin fregar, ropa desperdigada y le hacía falta un buen repaso al suelo.  
No se sentía con energía para afrontarlo, así que, haciéndose la sueca, fue a cambiarse y bajo a un lugar que le resultaba mucho más alegre y estimulante.

\- ¡Muy buenos días! No te he visto en toda la semana – fue el alegre recibimiento del señor Ollard  
\- Señor Ollard, he estado liada me han concedido una beca y he estado con los papeleos. – respondió desviando la mirada.   
Mentía fatal, llevaba toda la semana autocompadeciéndose en vez de alegrarse por la oportunidad que le habían brindado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, pero no consentiría que el señor Ollard creyese que estaba perdiendo la chaveta.  
\- Cuanto me alegro, te lo mereces más que nadie. Tarde o temprano la suerte cambia –   
\- Es un curso para trabajar en la Biblioteca del Pentágono. – explicó  
\- Parece un puesto fantástico y dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -   
\- Bueno, mientras me acabo de familiarizar, me gustaría saber si hay algún libro o artículo sobre el modo más adecuado de cuidar a un tigre –  
\- ¿Un tigre? – las cejas de Antuan se alzaron como movidas por un resorte y a ella se le escapó una risa nerviosa.   
\- Bueno...vera, en realidad me serviría cualquier tipo de bestia. Pero si es un tigre, pues mejor.


End file.
